


Relief

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bug!John has a way to soothe an itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[author: melagan](http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/tag/author:%20melagan), [genre: pwp - plot what plot](http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/tag/genre:%20pwp%20-%20plot%20what%20plot), [rating: nc-17](http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/tag/rating:%20nc-17)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
This was originally written as a cheering up fic for [](http://vida-boheme.livejournal.com/profile)[**vida_boheme**](http://vida-boheme.livejournal.com/) and started out under a different title. Since then it's had a little judicious editing and a new title thanks to [](http://mischief5.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mischief5.livejournal.com/)**mischief5**.

Title: Relief  
Author: [](http://melagan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://melagan.livejournal.com/)**melagan**  
Rating: Nc-17  
Word Count:1165  
Summary: Bug!John has a way to soothe an itch.

  
**Relief**

John was thrumming with need. The need to move, the need to hunt, the need for Rodney. He curled a hand into a tight fist, fighting the urge, resisting it even as the chaotic thoughts of _want_ and _mine_ swirled through his mind.

Beckett had assured him the treatment was working; he just had to hold on. The last thing he felt like doing was lying about in muck but Carson had insisted. It was therapeutic, he said. The mud would gently slough off the blue scales, he said. So now, John stood staring down at the Ancient equivalent of a mud bath. Like everything else the Ancients did, it was huge and came complete with steps that led down into it. He wasn't sure how Carson had done it but the pool's contents smelled fresh and herbal.

John poked at the mud with one finger. It was also damn slimy. Carson had assured him it had properties similar to aloe and was completely harmless. As precious warmth began to tingle along John's muddy finger, he concluded the doc hadn't told him everything. All right then, one warm, tingly, mud bath coming up. How bad could it be?

He very carefully disrobed. His claw-like nails had ruined more than one shirt. Good thing the pants were elastic at the waist; John could never have managed a zipper. He was grateful security had stayed outside and no one was around to see him in all his naked glory.

It didn't help that he could smell the nervousness on his guards. It might be because he was their CO and could, when he got back to normal, mete out punishment if he thought they'd crossed a line. More likely it was because he still hadn't shed all the mutations.

His freaky hands were only a small part of it. John could see better in daylight now, but his pupils were still catlike. He had scaly patches of deep blue in intimate places along one side that no amount of lotion could soothe. He had sure as hell tried, and he'd fought the instinct to just rub up against anything or anyone because sometimes the itching was nearly unbearable.

So what, if the anyone he wanted to rub against was named Rodney McKay? It wasn't John's fault Rodney had warm, soft looking skin that wouldn't hurt John's sensitive scales to rub against. He just needed a little friction to ease the itch, he was sure of it, and maybe Rodney wouldn't mind if John licked at the skin of his neck. Some days it made him crazy not to know how Rodney tasted.

John eyed the mud bath and sighed. He fervently hoped Carson was right about it working and that the process would be as gentle as he'd promised.

He carefully lowered himself in the pool; its thick ooziness would have been disgusting except it felt good. Damn good. Warmth traveled up his legs and spine and the perpetual chill that had taken up residence in his bones since the bite, eased. Maybe it was his enhanced sensitivity but everywhere the stuff touched it stimulated his nerves and blood flow. Including… yeah, John swallowed. This wasn't a side effect Carson could have planned for. John was getting harder by the minute and with the shape his hands were in, he had no real way to get relief. If he tried to leave in this condition, he'd never be able to get the elastic of his pants over his erection and there were just some things his marines didn't need to be exposed to.

As the heat crept over his skin, he let himself sink into it as something primal urged him to wallow in the sensations.

"Colonel, there you are. Carson said I might find you here and…" Rodney paused and took in John's predicament at a glance. A long, slow, considered glance because, while the mud pool was long and wide, it was roughly a foot deep.

John was sunk down into the pool to his ears trying to prevent the tip of his cock from breaching the surface. Fuck. Rodney's timing was abysmal. As slippery as this mess was, he couldn't even push the damn thing to the side without risking flaying his skin with his own nails.

Making things worse was the way Rodney smelled. Rodney had always smelled good to John in an unidentified way. Before the enhanced senses, John would have described it as clean. Now he knew his best friend smelled like pear soap, coffee, electronics, and warm gingersnaps. It made John want to put his mouth all over him. It didn't help that every instinct had been crying out for him to do exactly that for days.

"Is this okay? Stupid question, of course it's okay. It's obvious you need help and I am not going to listen to any macho denial anyway, so you can just forget about arguing. John, please. Let me help."

A moment later Rodney was kneeling in the pool, staring at him with big, sincere eyes, wearing nothing but boxers.

Oh, fuck. John wanted this, wanted it so badly he could smell it in the air all around them. Rodney knew what he was offering, was offering it willingly, and John didn't even try to stop the upward hitch of his hips when Rodney laid a hand on one blue thigh.

~~~~

Rodney had beautiful hands, capable hands. Even when they were covered in muck and come, they looked beautiful. And fingers. He had very strong fingers. Flexible or something. Something good. His very best friend in the whole world with the beautiful hands had known just what to do. He'd taken John's cock in hand and rubbed and soothed it and kept doing it until the tormenting itch was gone. He'd used his hands to cup John's balls, working the sex mud everywhere until John was leaking with need. Then he'd run his beautiful fingers around his cock until he had a perfect circle for John to thrust up into.

The blue hadn't bothered Rodney, not one bit. Not even when some of the fine scales sloughed off and clung to his skin. Not even when John had thrust up hard and spilled his seed all over Rodney's hand, making a sticky mess that glinted pale blue in the light.  
John had the best friend in the whole worrrld.

"John, are you tracking? Are you okay?"

"Mmfine. Goood."

"That's good, I guess. Can you stand? I think we'd better try to get into the shower and get this off before it becomes sentient."

John blinked up at him.

"It's Atlantis; you can never be sure about these things. C'mon. Oh, for pity's sake. Do you need help in the shower, too?"

In John's mind, there was only one possible answer to that question. Besides, he couldn't wait to tell Rodney that Carson had ordered a week of mud baths.


End file.
